Loonatics: Skynet Secure
by chen8386
Summary: Ace Bunny is the new kid at school. So he is lucky when Carter Lion, another student, becomes his friend. And he is even more lucky when Lexi Bunny, a new girl, becomes his girlfriend. But soon, a mechanical threat emerges bent on wiping out life on Earth. And Carter is revealed to be one of them! Will they stop this new threat in time?


Loonatics: Skynet Secure

At a local high school in Acmetropolis, a grey rabbit is standing outside the doorway. "New school. New classes. New friends," he thinks to himself. In his previous schools, he had made many friends, and he had good memories of them. But his dad got a new job, and they were forced to move. Now, in the eleventh grade, he is able to get to know new people. He walks through the doors into the crowded hallway. His name is Ace Bunny, and he is the son of a major businessman.

Once he walks in, several people look at him. They stand silently for an undetermined amount of time. Ace walks past them quietly, not making a peep. He sees a big, hulking twelfth grader next to a bathroom. The wolf spots Ace, walks over, and pins him against the wall. "So, new kid huh?" Ace gasps, not expecting this to have happened on his first day. "Well, yeah. And who are you, the big bully who thinks he's so great?" Everyone around the two snicker. "We'll see who's laughing once I grind your face into-!" He is interrupted by a orangish-brown lion. "Hey, knock it off, Brian." The bully glares at the lion. "What are you gonna do about it, Carter? Go cry to the-Hey, what the-?!" Carter suddenly had Brian pinned to the wall. "I'm warning you. You have no idea what I'm capable of." He drops Brian onto the ground and simply walks away.

Ace catches up to his new defender. "Hey, that was pretty amazing," he says in excitement. Carter smirks. "Well, someone has to keep the rules enforced." Ace thinks for a second. "Hey, do you think you want to be my friend?" Carter thinks for a bit. "Yeah, sure. I mean, what could go wrong?" The two new friends shake each other's hand. Luckily, they had homeroom in the same class. So they were able to chat while they did their work. They knew in their minds that they would be the greatest friends they ever had.

At lunch, the two sat at a counter near the windows, chatting as they ate their meals. Carter had told him about his science fair project for the year. Ace talked about his earlier friends in his old high school. "So he attempts a backflip, falls on his head, and rolls right into a trash can!" The two of them crack up laughing. "Man, that is the funniest thing I ever heard!" Carter exclaims through gasps of breath. Ace looks up and suddenly sees something he can't take his eyes off of. A golden female rabbit is on the other side of the cafeteria, talking with her friends. Ace can't help but stare at her lovely face. Carter shakes his hand in front of his friend's face. "Hey, you okay. You just suddenly zoned out from the whole planet." Ace shakes from his daze. "Yeah, it's just, I think I found my crush." Carter looks back. "You mean Lexi Bunny? She's the new girl here. You like her?" Ace nods his head without speaking. "Wow, she's pretty." Carter suddenly grins slyly. "Hey, the fall dance is coming up. You should go ask her." Ace looks at his friend in shock. "What?! So soon?!" Carter smirks. "At least ask her out." Ace puts this into consideration for a moment, then stands up and walks over to her. A few minutes later, he comes back with a wide grin. "She said yes! I have a date tonight! And on the first day!"

Later after school, Carter is taking his stuff out of his locker when he sees Ace and Lexi talking to each other near the stairway. "Man, he sure is lucky. The best I could get was Dani McGregor, and she went and cheated on me." He puts his stuff in his backpack and closes the locker door. As the three of them walk out the door, Ace introduces Lexi to his friend. "This is Carter Lion. I just met him this morning. He saved me from that Brian guy." Lexi waves at her boyfriend's friend. "Hi there." Carter shrugs. "Hi." They are suddenly thrown back by a large explosion. They get up one by one, looking at the figure coming out of the smoke. It is a robotic figure, striking similarity to a skeleton. It is holding a large rocket launcher. It's red optics glare at the three. Carter looks back at the machine and stands up, appearing somehow unscathed. "Guys, promise me you won't freak out about this." His fur, which turns out to be a synthetic polymer, suddenly disintegrates, revealing a more advanced exoskeleton similar to the other robot, only with more metal plating and blue optics. Ace and Lexi look at him in shock.

Carter suddenly runs at the robot. The enemy android brings out a machine gun and opens fire on Carter. The bullets bounce off without inflicting any damage. Carter's hand suddenly morphs into an energy blaster. He aims the weapon at his target, causing the barrel to emit several beams of energy. These beams pierce cleanly through the robot's chest and comes out the back. The red optics shut off, and the body collapses in a heap of metal. Carter's hand returns to normal, and the polymer grows back, making him look organic again. He turns to his friend, who are staring at him with their eyes wide. "Okay, let me explain. That thing that I just killed. That is a Terminator Model T-70. That thing was programmed to kill any form of organic life. I, however, am a reprogrammed Terminator Model T-3000." Ace leads Lexi to his friend. "That was actually kind of cool. Seeing you absolutely destroy that thing." Lexi nods in agreement. "I've always been fascinated by robotic forms of artificial intelligence." Ace holds his hand up for a high-five, which Carter accepts. "My actual name is Lionheart by the way, but I prefer Carter." They walk over to their bikes and ride all the way to Ace's house, hoping that they would get to know each other better, while not realizing the dangers that would come for them in the future.


End file.
